Acorus calamus
Tatarak zwyczajny 'Rodzina' Tatarakowate 'Formy i podgatunki' Kilka odmian zostało opisanych, odzwierciedlając różnice w genomach i występowaniu geograficznym (Motley, 1994, 397): * Acorus calamus ''var. ''Americanus (Raf.) Wulff (Ameryka Północna, Syberia) * Acorus calamus var. Angustatus Bess. (południowo-wschodnia Azja, Japonia, Tajwan) * Acorus calamus ''var, calamus'' L. (Eurazja) * Acorus calamus ''var. ''Verus ''L. (forma tetraploidalna) * ''Acorus calamus ''var. ''Vulgaris L. (Europa, Indie, Himalaje) 'Synonimy' Acorus aromaticus ''Gilb. ''Acorus odoratus Lam. Acorus vulgaris ''L. ''Acorus vulgaris (Willd.) Kerner 'Nazwy ludowe' Tatarak pospolity, kalmus, łącz, łobzie, lepich, bluszcz, ajer, szuwar, tatarskie ziele, tatarczuch, ackermagen, ackerwurtz, ackerwurz, acore, acore, aromatique, acore odorant, acore vrai, acori, acoro, acoro verdadero, acrois, ajiil-turki (Perski), akoron (Grecki), aksir-i-turki, a-notion ao-titara, bach, bacha, bajegida (Kanada), beewort, belle angélique, bhadra (Sanskryt), bhuta-nashini (Sanskryt), boja, bojho (Nepalski), bueng, calamo aromatico, calamus, canna cheirosa, chalmis, ch'ang (Chiński), ch'ang-jung, ch'ang-p'u, cinnamon sedge, dálau, dárau, déngau, deutscher ingwer, deutscher zittwer, erba cannella, erba di Venere (Włoski „roślina Wenus”), flagroot, galanga, des marais, ganghilovaj (Gudżarati), gewürzkalmus, ghorabach, gloddon, gora vatch (Hindi), iggur, ighir jammu, jerangau, kahtsha itu (Pewnee „lekarstwo tkwiące w wodzie”), kalmoes, kalmuß, karmes, karmesen, kaumeles, ki we swask, kni (Egipski), kolmas, kolmes, lubigan (Tagalog), magenwurz, Mongolian poison, moskwas'wask, muskrat root, muskwe suwesk, musquash, myrtle flag, myrtle grass, myrtle sedge, nabuguck (Chippewa), nagenwurz, pai-ch'ang, peze bao ka (Osage „płaska roślina”), pine root, pew-e-men-artic („ognisty korzeń”), rat root, reed acorus, roseau aromatique, roseau odorant, safed-bach (Hindi), schiemen, schiemenwurz, wchwertenwurzel, sete, shui-ch'ang'pu, shyobu (Japoński), sih kpetawote, sinkpe tawote (Lakota „pokarm piżmaka”), sunkae (Lakota „psi penis”), sweet calomel, sweet cinnamon, sweet flag, sweet flagroot, sweet grass, sweet myrtle, sweet rush, sweet segg, tatar, themeprü (Assamski), ugragandha (Północne Indie), vaambu, vacha, vaj, vasa (Telugu), vasambu (Tamil), vash (Arabski), vashempe (Malajalam), vekhand (Marathi), venerea (Rzymski), venuspflanze, Venus plant, wadakaha, warch, watchuske mitsu in, water flag, wechel, weekas, wee-kees, wehkes („muszy korzeń”), wekas, wika, wike, wiken, wye (Kaszmiri), yellow flag, zehrwurzrhizome, zwanenbrood (Duński „łabędzia broda”) 'Historia' Historia tataraku wciąż jest wielką niewiadomą. Wątpliwym jest cz akaron Dioskorydesa to obecny tatarak (Schnider 1974, 1:42). W starożytności wierzono, że akaron pochodził z legendarnych ogrodów Kolchidy (na Półwyspie Bałkańskim nad morzem Czarnym). Jednakże tatarak używany w starożytności jako afrodyzjak, nie może zostać jednoznacznie określony. Jednak jeśli starożytne nazwy faktycznie odnoszą się do tataraku, prawdopodobnie był on stosowany w tych celach (patrz: Pliniusz, Historia Naturalna). We Włoszech, wciąż jest uznawany za „roślinę Wenus” (Samorini and Festi 1995, 33). „Tatarak” w Bibli jest obecnie interpretowany jako Andropogon aromaticus ''L. lub ''Cymbopogon ''spp. (patrz: ''Cymbopogon densiflorum). ''Pozostałości po tataraku zostały ponoć odkryte w grobowcu Tutenhamona (Motley 1994, 400; patrz też: Garmer 1985, 238f). Istnieją też pewne sugestie, iż tatarak wchodził w skłsd maści czarownic. Chińskie źródła zawierają być może najstarsze wzmianki o tataraku. Powiązania z mniejszym ''Acorus gramineus Soland (p'u), został dostrzeżone w staro-chińskim Shih Ching, lub Księdze pieśni (ok 1000-500 p.n.e.) (Keng 1974, 403). W Europie, tatarak został dobrze poznany od czasów Średniowiecza i był stosowany jako lekarstwo. Nie jest wiadome czy czy był obecny w Ameryce przed jej odkryciem. Niezależnie od tego Północno-amerykańscy Indianie wiedzieli o halucynogennych właściwościach tej rośliny (Motley 1994). Stwierdzenie, że tatarak może posiadać właściwości halucynogenne zostało po raz pierwszy opublikowane przez Hoffera i Osmonda (1967, 55f) 'Występowanie' Tatarak zwyczajny najprawdopodobniej pochodzi z centralnej Azji lub Indii (Motley 1994) i jest powszechny na Sri Lance i w Himalajach. Rozprzestrzenił się po świecie wskutek upraw (Hooper 1937, 80). Roślina nie występowała w centralnej Europie do XVI wieku, wtedy to wypełniła potoki, wody wolno-płynące i jeziora. 'Uprawa' Tatarak jest rozmnażany przez podział kłączy lub odrostów z pędami. Wymaga podmokłego lub bardzo wilgotnego środowiska. Potrafi również przetrwać w wodzie, szczególnie dobrze czuje się na obrzeżach stawów. W Ameryce Północnej piżmak (Ondarta zibethica) odgrywa znaczącą rolę w rozpowszechnianiu rośliny. Zwierze jest „magicznie” przyciągane do kłączy, które nie tylko zjada ale też zbiera je i chowa na przyszłość. Część z takich kryjówek zostaje zapomnianych i wyrastają z nich nowe rośliny. Możliwym jest, że charakterystyczny zapach piżmaka może być związany z niemałymi ilościami zjadanego tataraku. 'Wygląd' Tatarak jest byliną, która może dorastać do 120 cm. Rozprzestrzenia się poprzez pełzające kłącza. Soczyste, zielone liście mają kształt miecza i wyrastają parami. Pocierając je można wydobyć typowy aromat tataraku. Małe, niepozorne żółto-zielone kwiaty są zebrane w kolbowaty kwiatostan, o długości 4-8 cm. W miejscu skąd pochodzi (Indie), tatarak kwitnie od kwietnia do czerwca; w centralnej Europie od czerwca do lipca. Bardzo podobny lecz znacznie mniejszy gatunek Acorus gramineus Soland. Występuje w całej Azji. Jest łatwo rozpoznawalny po jego bardzo małych liściach (10-20 cm), które również wydzielają typowy zapach przy potarciu. W Ameryce Północnej, tatarak jest często mylony z Iris pseudoacorus L., znanym jako kosaciec żółty, oraz z Iris versicolor L. (kosaciec niebieski) (Motley 1994, 400). Materiał psychoaktywny * Kłącza (rhizoma calami, calami rhizoma, korzeń tataraku) * Olej tatarakowy (calami aetheroleum, oleum calami) Przygotowanie i dawkowanie Olej tatarakowy jest stosowany jako dodatek aromatyczny do tabak (patrz: Nicotiana tabacum) (Hooper 1937, 80), oraz w napojach alkoholowych (wódka, piwo)) (Motley 1994, 398). Herbata (napar lub wywar) z z pociętych kłączy (1 łyżeczka na szklankę) może pomóc w leczeniu osłabienia, nerwowości, skurczów brzucha i jelit. Działą także jako środek uspokajający i afrodyzjak (Frohne 1989). Silny wywar może być również stosowany jako dodatek do kąpieli. Tatarak jest dodatkiem do wielu gorzkich nalewek (patrz: teriak). Według niektórych Indian, część tataraku długością dorównująca palcom jest wystarczająca do wywołania odmiennego stanu świadomości. Testowane były też bardzo wysokie dawki (200-300 g wysuszonego korzenia). Zastosowania rytualne W starożytnych Chinach, tatarak był stosowany w szamanizmie. Jednakże wykorzystowano prawdopodobnie mniejszy gatunek - Acorus gramineus Soland var. pusillus ''znany jako ''ch'ang-p'u. ''Meng Shen pisze:'' Ten, kto pragnie widzieć duchy bierze owoce raw ma (Cannabis sativa), ch'ang-p'u (Acorus gramineus) i k'uei-chiu (Podohyllum pleiathum), połączone w równych ilościach, robi z nich proszek, który przyjmuje codziennie patrząc w słońce. Po stu dniach będzie mógł widzieć duchy. (Li 1978, 23). W Chinach, tatarak jest jedną z najstarszych roślin szczęścia. Powiadają że taoista An-ch'isheng stosował dziki tatarak jako eliksir dający nieśmiertelność oraz niewidzialność. Niestety metoda przyrządzana i przyjmowania tataraku w tych celach nie przetrwała do naszych czasów. Liście tataraku powiązane z bylicą pospolitą (Artemisia vulgaris), wciąż są stosowane jako talizmany w czasie festiwalu smoczych łodzi, a także jako amulety chroniące dom przed słumi duchami. (Motley 1994, 402). W Kaszmirze, korzenie uznawane są za szczęśliwe i powinny być pierwszą rzeczą, którą widzi się w dniu tradycyjnego festiwalu nowego roku (nawroj) (Shah 1982, 299). Indyjscy zaklinacze węży, stosują kawałki korzenia tataraku do zaklinania kobr (Motley 1994, 403). Wielu amerykańskich Indian uznaje tatarak za panaceum. Irokezi stosują go do wykrywania uroków i złej magii. Indianie z północno-wschodnich lasów Ameryki Północnej wierzą, że chroni przed nieszczęściem i trzymają go w domach. „Duchy nocy” (koszmary), trzymają się wówczas z daleka. Wiele plemion robi wachlarze z liści tataraku i stosuje je w tajemnych rytuałach (wakan wacipi „tajemny taniec”), a także jako łowieckie talizmany (Howard 1980, 235). Członkowie plemienia Chippewa łączą tatarak z Aralia nudicaulis L. i gotują z nich wywał, w którym moczą sieci rybackie. W ten sposób zapewniają sobie dobry połów i odstraszają grzechotniki. Plemię Cheyenne stosuje korzenie jako kadzidła w ceremoniach domu potów. Wystarczy kilka kawałków wrzuconych na rozgrzane kamienie. Powiadają, że dym oczyszcza i sprowadza błogosławieństwo. Kawałki korzenia i liści tataraku są czasami dodawane do mieszanek do palenia. Plemię Cree podobno stosowało tatarak jako halucynogen. Powiadano, że wystarczy korzeń długości palca. Dokładność tych informacji jest uznawana w literaturze psychoaktywnej za nieco wątpliwą. Wszystkie eksperymenty z amerykańskimi gatunkami tataraku, nawet przy użyciu bardzo wysokich dawek (ponad 300 g korzenia!), kończyły się kompletnym niepowodzeniem. Jeśli Cree posiadali halucynogen, prawdopodobnie nie był to Acorus calamus. Jedno z ich określeń tataraku wykazuje prowadzi do bardzo podobnej rośliny – pew-e-men-artic, „korzeń ognistego pieprzu”. Co zadziwiające, niektóre kościoły ewangelickie w luterańskich parafiach, paliły tatarak jako kadzidło w trakcie Wielkanocy. (Motley 1994, 402). Produkty i przedmioty Amerykański poeta i przyrodnik Walt Whitman (1819-1892) wydał osławiony zbiór wierszy noszący tytuł „Calamus”. Możliwe, że wiersze tam zawarte był inspirowane tatarakiem lub jego działaniem. (Morgan 1980, 235f.). Zastosowania medyczne W Ajurwedzie, tatarak jest stosowany w leczeniu bezsenności, melancholii, nerwic, epilepsji, histerii, zaników pamięci i gorączki (Vohora et al. 1990, 53). Tatarak jest używany wraz z szafranem (Crocus sativus) i mlekiem do przyspieszania porodu (Motley 1994, 403). Nepalscy Szerpowie wykorzystują pastę zrobioną ze świeżych kłączy jako antyseptyczny środek do leczenia ran zwierząt (Bhattarai 1989, 47). Mieszkańcy Nepalu stosują korzeń na przeziębienie i kaszel (Manandhar 1980, 9), oraz jako tonik kojący nerwy (Singh et al. 1979, 188). W Ajurwedzie i medycynie tybetańskiej tatarak jest ważną rośliną psychoaktywną: „''Vacha'' znaczy dosłownie „mówić” i opisuje moc słowa, inteligencji i samoekspresji, które są pobudzane przez tą roślinę” (Lad and Frawley 1987, 175). Z tego powodu korzeń tataraku użyty jako kadzidło wzmacnia umysł i sprowadza oświecenie. Często znajduje się w tybetańskich mieszankach do kadzideł, które mają za zadanie wzmocnić nerwy i zwiększyć medytacyjne skupienie. Jest też często określany tonikiem odmładzającym, jako „pokarm dla węża Kundalini” (Lad and Frawley 1987, 176). W lesistych regionach i sąsiadujących z nimi równinach Ameryki Północnej, tatarak jest lekarstwem, które Indianie stosują do bardzo wielu celów. Wywary z korzenia są stosowane do zwalczania problemów z układem trawiennym i skurczy w jego obrębie. Świeże kawałki są żute przy bólach głowy, dreszczach, bólach gardła i zapaleniu oskrzeli. Suszone korzenie są natomiast stosowane przy wytwarzaniu medycznych i rytualnych tabak (Morgan 1980). Tatarak jest palony jako kadzidło przy leczeniu bólów głowy, kaszlu i przeziębienia (Motley 1994, 404). Plemię Czarnych Stóp (Algonquian), zdobywający tatarak dzięki długim wyprawom handlowym, stosują go jako środek poronny. Korzeń jest uznawany za lek uniwersalny. Przy leczeniu bólów głowy, Czarne Stopy palą mieszankę na bazie tataraku i tytoniu (Nicotiana spp.) i wdychają dym (Johnston 1970, 307f.). Plemię Chippewa wytwarzają lekarstwo z korzenia tataraku, kory Zanthoxylum americanum, ''kory z korzenia sasafrasu lekarskiego (''sasafras albidum) i korzenia kopytnika kanadyjskiego (Asarum canadense L.), służącą do leczenia przeziębienia i zapalenia oskrzeli (Morgan 1980, 240). W Tradycyjnej medycynie chińskiej, kłącza Acorus gramineus są stosowane w leczeniu problemów z pamięcią i koncentracją, epilepsji, chorób psychicznych, uczucia przesycenia w żołądku oraz problemów z błoną śluzową żołądka (Paulus and Ding 1987, 128). Skład Korzeń tataraku zawiera wysokie stężenie olejków eterycznych, w których skłąd wchodzi α-pinen, kamfen, kalamen, kalamenol, eugenol, azaron i wolne kwasy tłuszczowe. Występują też gorycze, azaron, akoron, neoakoron, akorynę, taniny i śluzy. Tatarak występujący w Indiach zawiera największe stężenie azaronu (Baxter et al. 1960; Vohora et al. 1990). Również indyjskie rośliny były najczęściej opisywane jako działające psychoaktywnie (Motley 1994, 405). Działanie Azaron jest uznawany za główną substancję psychoaktywną (Baxter et al. 1960; Motley 1994, 399). Eksperymenty laboratoryjne potwierdziły jego wpływ na centralny układ nerwowy (Vohora et al. 1990). Działanie odurzające może też wynikać z jego metabolitu – TMA (trimetoksymetamfetamina) (patrz też: Myristica fragrans). Olejek eteryczny posiada działanie przeciwbakteryjne, tonizujące, przeciwskurczowe i wzmacnia układ trawienny. Beta-azaron w dużych ilościach jest uznawany za toksyczny i rakotwórczy. Farmakologicznie azaron jest zbliżony do papaweryny (Motley 1994, 405)Twierdzenie iż tatarak posiada właściwości halucynogenne, zdaje się być raczej myśleniem życzeniowym niż faktem, w świetle obecnych doświadczeń z tą rośliną. Nawet bardzo wysokie dawki nie wywołały u mnie żadnego rodzaju halucynacji, czy nawet zmian w percepcji. Zamiast tego azaron działa uspokajająco i rozluźniająco. Nie spotkałem się też, z żadnymi raportami psychonautów mówiących o udanych eksperymentach z tatarakiem. W mojej opinii tatarak może być skreślony z list legalnych używek. Regulacje prawne i komercyjne Korzeń tataraku (rhizoma calami) jest dostępny w sklepach zielarskich i aptekach. Olejek tatarakowy został wycofany z rynku z powodu jego (wątpliwego) działania kancerogennego (Motley 1994, 407). W Polsce powszechny i łatwo dostępny. Literatura Abel, Gudrun. 1987. „Chromosomenschädigende Wirkung von β-asaron in menschlichen Lymphocyten” Planta Medica ''53:251-53 Baxter, R. M., P. C. Dandiya, S. I. Kandel, A. Okany i G. C. Walker. 1960. Separating of hypnotic potentaiting principles from the essential oil of ''Acorus calamus L. of Indian origin by gas-liquid chromatography. Nature ''185:466-67. Frohne, Dietrich. 1989. Kalmuswurzlstock. In ''Tee-drogen, ed M. Wichtl, 260-62. Stuttgart: WVG Grayum M. H. 1987. A summary evidence and arguments supporting the removal of Acorus ''from the ''Araceae. Taxon ''36:73-29 Howard, James. 1953. Notes on two Dakota „holy dance” medicines and their users. ''American Anthropologist ''55:608-9 Morgan, George R. 1980. The ethnobotany of sweet flag among North American Indians. ''Botanical Museum Leaflets ''28 (3):235-46 Motley, Timothy J. 1994. The ethnobotany of sweet flag, ''Acorus calamus (Areceae). Economic Botany ''48 (4) 397-412. (Bardzo dobra bibliografia) Samorini, Giorgio i Francesco Festi. 1995. ''Acorus calamus ''L. (calamon aromatico). ''Eleusis ''1:33-36 Speck, Frank G. 1917. Medicine practices of the northeastern Algonquians. In ''Proceedings of the Nineteenth International Congress of Americanists ''(Waszyngton, D.C.): 303-21 Vohora, S. B., Shaukat, i P. C. Dandiya. 1990. Central nervous system studies on an ethanol extract of ''Acorus calamus rhizomes. Journal od Ethnopharmacology ''28:53-62 Whitman, Walt. 1990. ''Leaves of grass. Filadelfia: David McKay Kategoria:Rośliny psychoaktywne Kategoria:Działanie rzekome Kategoria:Encyklopedia Roślin Psychoaktywnych